Rencontre avec le Petit Lucius
by Twinzie
Summary: Sa mère adore le petit Lucius qui est si mignon, si gentil, etc. Mais elle, elle l'aime pas. Il a même soulevé sa jupe, d'abord, le vilain. Heureusement qu'elle ne le reverra pas avant longtemps.


**Bonne année 2007 à tous et à toutes. Je reviens enfin avec un mini OS sur un couple trop peu exploité : Narcissa Black et Lucius Malfoy. Cet OS fera certainement partie d'un recueil, avec les étapes de la vie de ce couple. Je commence par l'enfance pour grandir et écrire des OS dans un ordre chronologique. Voilà, je vous laisse lire tranquillement, en espérant que vous aimerez.**

* * *

_**Rencontre avec le Petit Lucius **_

La première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés, elle avait sept ans, il en avait onze. Il s'amusait à jeter quelques sorts de base avec Bellatrix. Tous les deux allaient rentrer à Poudlard en septembre prochain. Elle jouait à la poupée, les ignorant. Elle venait de le rencontrer et ell ne l'aimait pas, avec Bella, ils n'avaient fait que l'embêter.

- Narcissa, tu viens te laver les mains, nous allons bientôt passer à table.

Sa mère appela aussi ses deux sœurs, Andro et Bella et le petit Lucius. Sa mère adorait le petit Lucius. Il était si mignon, « un ange avec ses cheveux blonds » disait-elle. Elle aussi, d'abord, elle avait des cheveux blonds. Et puis, il était si poli pour son âge, si respectueux des bonnes manières, si intelligent, si gentil et blablabla. Elle le détestait. Il lui avait tiré les cheveux et soulevé sa jupe. Elle avait crié et pleuré mais il ne s'était pas fait disputer.

Depuis peu, Narcissa était autorisée à manger à table des adultes. D'ordinaire, elle était contente, mais pas aujourd'hui. Elle était placée à côté de Monsieur Malfoy, le père du petit Lucius et de sa sœur Andromeda. Elle aimait bien Andromeda. Sa sœur était calme et pas comme Bella qui se prenait pour la chef.

En silence, Narcissa commença à piquer dans son assiette, ignorant délibérément Lucius, assis en face d'elle qui ne cessa de la regarder avec des sourires moqueurs.

Bientôt elle serait tranquille car il allait rentrer en première année à Poudlard. Sa grande sœur aussi. Ouf.

- Je ne doute pas de la maison où mon fils serait envoyé, déclara Abraxas Malfoy, très sûr de lui.

- Il en va de même pour Bella, n'est-ce pas ma fille ?

- Bien sûr, père. J'irai forcément à Serpentard.

Beurk ! Des serpents. Narcissa détestait les serpents. Elle s'était fait mordre par l'un d'eux l'été dernier et avait dû aller à Ste-Mangouste.

- Andro, ma chérie.

- Désolée, Maman, répondit aussitôt la fillette.

Pas de coudes sur la table. Jamais. C'était une des principales règles pour bien se comporter à table.

Le reste du repas sembla long pour Narcissa. Les adultes ne faisaient que parler de choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas et qui, de toutes façons, n'avaient pas l'air très intéressant.

A la fin du repas, sa jolie robe bleue n'avait pas une tâche. Elle était fière d'elle. Cependant, Abraxas Malfoy la regardait bizarrement puis un sourire étira paresseusement un coté de ses lèvres.

- Regarde-moi.

Sa voix était plus douce que son apparence mais Narcissa n'était pas pour autant rassurée.

Il prit sa serviette blanche, attrapa délicatement le menton de la fillette pour tourner sa visage vers lui et essuya le chocolat qui était resté aux coins de sa bouche.

- Voilà. Tu es plus joli ainsi.

- Merci, répondit Narcissa en rosissant, timide.

Il n'était pas aussi méchant que son fils et finalement, elle l'aimait bien.

- Elle a un vrai visage de poupée.

Cygnus Black ne répondit pas. C'était inutile. Combien de fois lui avait-on dit que sa benjamine ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine ? Il ne comptait plus depuis bien longtemps. Toutes ses filles étaient belles, Bellatrix et Andromeda avec leurs cheveux noirs et leur teint blanc étaient adorables, mais Narcissa avait ce petit quelque chose en plus.

Narcissa, ses sœurs et Lucius furent autorisés à sortir de table lorsqu'un elfe de maison apporta un plateau de thé. Elle s'en alla jouer avec Andro à la balançoire, tandis que Lucius et sa grande sœur reprenaient leurs activités, liées à la magie.

L'après-midi passa vite. Les deux fillettes s'étaient amusées sur la balançoire, à celle qui irait le plus vite, le plus haut ou bien à celle qui aurait le plus grand tournis avec avoir enroulé les deux cordes de la balancelle et avoir lâché en étant suspendu dessus. Elles avaient du sable dans les cheveux et sur les vêtements à force d'être tombée ou de s'être simplement assises parterre. On pouvait entendre leurs rires de toutes parts.

Quand il fut l'heure pour leurs invités de les quitter, elles se débarbouillèrent comme elles purent, en s'entraidant. Bella prit un air outré, qui ne lui allait nullement, en voyant ses deux petites sœurs, Madame Malfoy et Drusilla retinrent un sourire et leur père un soupir.

- Au revoir, jeunes filles, les embrassa Madame Malfoy d'une bise sur chaque joue.

Elle fut imitée par son mari et son fils.

- Au revoir, Chipie. A bientôt.

Voilà, ce que lui avait soufflé Lucius à l'oreille en lui faisant une bise toute douce.

La fillette ne se vexa pas de ce surnom, au contraire, elle sourit timidement, ne sachant pas qu'il lui faudrait attendre trois ans avant de le revoir et qu'il serait encore plus méchant qu'aujourd'hui.

_**FIN **_


End file.
